


Can You Hear Me Now?

by shannon_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Dean, Betaed, Cute, Cute Ending, Deaf Castiel, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannon_winchester/pseuds/shannon_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just landed a job as an accountant in New York City, and it's his first day on the job; which requires him to attend a business meeting. Nearly late, he meets a deaf man named Castiel in the elevator. With just his luck, he didn't know much sign language. He might have just fallen head over heels in love with him. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short little ficlet! :)

'Great.’ Dean thought as a lean man with piercing blue eyes stepped into the elevator.

He was very nearly late for his business meeting at 4:30, and it was reaching 4:24. Being a brand new accountant, working at a brand new firm, he couldn’t fuck it up—not now. Losing his job would literally be the END of him. He had just bought a new apartment in New York City, which was a huge financial dive. This new job paid the good dough, and he couldn’t afford to lose it.

Wait, was that attractive mo-fo talking to him in sign language? Shit, Dean had just about no clue what he was saying.

The man was most likely deaf, but damn, he was fine.

His hands were delicate-looking, like perhaps a pianist’s. His hair was a deep raven color, with small tufts sticking out all over. It was like he just rolled out of bed and went with whatever the hell he looked like.

‘Maybe he isn’t deaf and he’s just fucking with me?’ Dean thought.

He could understand a little bit of what he said; he just needed a moment to decipher it.

‘My name is… C-A-S-T-I-E-L?” He thought.

“Your name is Cah-steel?” Dean said unsurely, while making sure to use relevant hand gestures. He only knew a little bit of sign language, like a few basic words, the alphabet, and the numbers.

‘Castiel’ quickly shook his head. 

“Cah-stee-ell” he spoke, but sounded a bit off.

Yeah, he’s definitely deaf.

Dean looked down at his watch and looked back up to meet Castiel’s lividly blue eyes, and immediately turned to a bumbling, mushy mess. The dude was seriously so hot, with his milky white skin and his freshly shaven face.

He pleasantly smelled like milk and honey, with a sweet cologne that smelled like jasmine and sandalwood. 

He smiled sweetly at Dean, and his smile was like—perfect.

His palms started sweating profusely as he tried to communicate with the oh-so-attractive stranger, who just might have made his legs turn to jelly.

After attempting to communicate with Castiel for some time, he learned that he was only partially deaf. 

He was more deaf than he was able to hear. Praise the lord.

Poor thing left his hearing aids at home. Dean felt sorry for him, especially because he’d have to deal with people just like himself who didn’t know much sign language.

He felt so stupid moving his arms around using hand gestures to explain his words.

He anxiously glanced back down at the watch sitting on his wrist. He didn’t get a chance to read the time before the elevator stopped at Dean’s floor. 

Castiel pulled out a pen, then quickly scrawled on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. 

“Coffee tomorrow, at 6, just you and I. Your mock sign language is adorable.” it read.

Dean's face immediately flushed a bright red. He then signed his phone number out in sign language while Castiel took it down. He finally looked at his watch again.

‘4:30,’ it read. 

He’s right on time.


End file.
